May 26, 2012
by fadedelegance
Summary: The final installment in my M/C series. Rated T for some language. Mike and Connie become husband and wife...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't. **

** A/N: It took me roughly a year to write all the installments to this series. Talk about a fun year! (Well, when I made time to write, that is. LOL) Dick Wolf really pissed off with "Law and Order: LA", and NBC really pissed me off with their random cancellation of "Law and Order"—and with the fact that they never gave it a real ending/real series finale, and I happen to think Mike and Connie belong together, so that's why I decided to write this series: to give them the happy ending they deserve! (I mean, they ARE my all-time favorite romantic pairing!)**

** This is decided to Linus Roache and Alana de la Garza, as well to June and Angie, who, for myriad reasons, I am glad I met—I mean who on earth doesn't like gaining more friends? I'm so happy to have gotten to know two people who love Cutterosa as much as I do! And June, I am SO PUMPED that I actually got to meet you in real life. That was ten thousand different kinds of awesome! **

** This is also for Amy, who, though she is not a Cutterosa enthusiast, puts up with my constant Cutterosa fangirling. Ha ha! **

** Love, Abby 3 **

_I saw you fade_

_ Was it a dream?_

_ No sooner had I tried to touch you_

_ Slowly you disappear_

_ How to go on?_

_ You'll never let me down again_

_ Hard to go _

_ I've never been the one to blame_

_ Before_

_ Floating into your room_

_ To see what is inside_

_ Consequentially doomed_

_ My peace is out of sight_

_ Can't stay away_

_ Can't stay away from you_

_ Can't stay away_

_ Can't stay away from you_

_ How to go on?_

_ You'll never let me down again_

_ Hard to go on_

_ I've never been the one to blame_

_ Before_

_ Floating into your room _

_ To see what is inside_

_ Consequentially doomed_

_ My peace is out of sight_

_ Can't stay away_

_ Can't stay away from you_

_ Can't stay away_

_ Can't stay away from you_

_ Whatever _

_I feel you_

_ Whenever you keep coming through_

_ No matter _

_I miss you_

_ Whatever_

_ I can't stay away_

_ From you…_

- Lacuna Coil, "Virtual Environment"

_Come away with me_

_ And I'll never stop loving you_

- Norah Jones, "Come Away with Me"

**May 26, 2012**

_Chapter One_

Connie awoke and got out of bed, immediately filled with excitement and elation. There was also some nervousness thrown into the mix, but she was primarily elated.

Today was it. She and Mike were getting married. It was really happening. Though they'd been engaged for a year, it was all still so surreal to her—and she knew Mike felt the same way.

They were really getting married. They were truly going to be with one another for the rest of their lives. Talk about being in a daze.

She'd decided to do the hyphen thing: Consuela Rubirosa-Cutter. That sounded great, it really did.

No more being lonely for either of them—ever again. In just a few hours, she'd have a husband.

No, it wouldn't always be sunshine and rainbows—but they'd get through it. She wholeheartedly believed that—and she knew Mike did, too.

She knew that both of them knew what they had was the real deal—so their marriage would work. It would last.

Mike wasn't next to her, so she knew he was already up.

She went into the living room to find him sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and reading the _New York Times_, in a t-shirt, socks, and plaid flannel pajama pants. His sandy hair was boyishly rumpled.

He was _so_ endearing.

And in a few hours, that endearing and wonderful man would be her husband…

"Hey," she greeted him warmly.

Mike looked up.

"Hey," he greeted her in the same way, smiling.

Connie smiled back at him.

She wondered if he was getting the same fluttery feeling she was.

"You're up early," she said.

"Oh—yeah," Mike said.

Connie could tell by his tone that he was experiencing some nervousness, too. She went over and sat down next to him. He smiled again, folded up the newspaper, and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Connie took his hand in hers.

"Mike," she said tenderly, "it's okay. I'm nervous, too."

"You are?" Mike asked, now sounding relieved.

"Yeah," Connie said, her smile broadening.

"I wonder why I am, though, I mean, it's our _wedding,_" said Mike. "I think it's because I don't want to make an ass of myself."

"You won't," Connie said without hesitation. "Mike, we're getting married today because we love each other. That's all that matters."

"You're right," Mike said softly, gently touching her face. "Less than four hours," he added, checking his watch.

Connie smiled.

"Great," she said.

Mike smiled again and then leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

At ten, Connie left for her sister Alejandra's apartment to get ready. Mike said he didn't mind at all seeing her in her dress before the ceremony. Connie had mixed feelings about it. The rational EADA in her was saying it was silly to believe the superstition that said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony, but she just couldn't help herself. It was their _wedding_—she wanted everything to be perfect.

###

The ceremony took place at noon in Central Park. The weather couldn't have been more perfect. It seemed to be celebrating with them. The temperature was comfortable, and a light breeze was blowing. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Judge Vivian Caldara, who'd gone to law school with Connie, was presiding.

A few feet to her right, an electric piano was all set up with an amp and other necessary equipment. An ADA Mike worked with at the Queens D.A.'s office played as a hobby, so she'd happily agreed to play for them. At the moment, she was playing some mellow classical music.

The guests were all seated in two neatly arranged sections that were, of course, separated to create an aisle.

To Judge Caldara's left, stood Mike, then Jack, then Mike's groomsmen: his cousin Dan, his best friend Steve, and Connie's three older brothers—Umberto, Hernàn, and Fernando.

Mike took what felt like his ten thousandth deep, calming breath.

"Don't be nervous, Mike," Jack muttered kindly, with a smile. "This is the happiest day of your life."

"Of _course_ it is," Mike muttered back. "But not being nervous? That's easier said than done, don't you think? Believe me, I'd _love _to be calm—I'm _trying_ to be calm."

"Everything's going to be fine, Mike," Jack murmured warmly.

Mike swallowed and nodded. He knew Jack was right, but he was still nervous as hell for some reason.

_What the hell?_ he thought.

There was absolutely no doubt he was elated. But damn it…

He wasn't making any sense to himself at the moment.

Jack gave him a comforting, paternal pat on the shoulder.

At precisely noon, Connie's half of the wedding party began to walk down the aisle.

The ADA/pianist began playing "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" by Bach.

First came the flower girl, Connie's niece, who was accompanied by her cousin and escort, Connie's nephew.

They were followed by the bridesmaids, who were walking in pairs, looking very pretty and elegant in their navy dresses. Connie's best friends since grade school, April and Kelly, came first. Next came Alejandra, who was the younger of Connie's two sisters, and Mike's cousin Tracey.

Next came the maid of honor, Connie's sister Carina. She looked very pretty in her navy dress, as well.

And then—

All the guests stood up.

When he spotted her, Mike straightened, and his heart began to race, if at all possible, even faster.

Connie walked arm-in-arm with her father. With her other arm, she cradled her bouquet.

Her dress was strapless with a small train. She wore a pearl choker with matching pearl earrings. Her black hair was pinned up nicely.

Mike thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Connie thought he looked stunning in his tux, his sandy, boyish hair tousled attractively from the breeze.

When their eyes met, she smiled at him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, but he managed to smile back at her, his dimples showing.

Connie's heart began to race.

God, she couldn't wait to marry that man.

Mike didn't know it, but she was just as nervous as he was.

When Connie and her father got to Mike and Judge Caldara, they exchanged smiles, and her father gave her a kiss on the cheek before going over and sitting down next to his wife, Connie's mother.

Connie handed her bouquet off to Carina and then turned to Mike.

The moment their eyes met, it was hard for them to look away from each other—and to keep from smiling.

Mike tenderly reached out his hands for hers.

Connie gently grasped his hands.

As soon as they touched, their feelings of elation far surpassed their feelings of nervousness.

Judge Caldara exchanged glances with the pianist as a way of telling her she was ready to begin. The pianist ended the piece at a measure that made for a good stopping point.

After that, with a smile, Judge Caldara began.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she said. "We are here today to unite Michael Anthony Cutter and Consuela Maria Rubirosa in marriage. They told me that they've written their own vows, so I'll let them say those now. Go ahead, Connie."

Connie exchanged smiles with her and then turned to Mike, her elation on full display.

"Mike—it's just like with my family: it's difficult for me to verbalize how much I love you."

Mike melted, feeling truly humbled to hear her say that.

"It's easier just to show you," Connie went on with a tender smile. "But you know I like to tell you every day. Mike, you came into my life at a point where I was still having trouble trusting men and was wondering whether I wasn't just supposed to be alone the rest of my life. I have an incredible family, but I only see them on holidays. I have friends back home who I only get to see on holidays, as well. I have friends in the office, but you know as well as I do how busy we can get—so it's always been hard to get together with them. And I'm proud of everything I've achieved…but I was lonely. Very lonely, actually. I didn't think Arthur Branch randomly up and leaving would have any major affect on _my_ life, but it did. I should thank him," she remarked light-heartedly.

Mike couldn't help but smile.

"Mike, the moment we met, I felt something. All I had to do was look at you up close. I guess you could call it intuition, but I just somehow _knew_ we would connect. I've never experienced that with anyone but you.

"I feel like we have _such_ a strong bond—that what we have is the real thing. I mean, we've definitely had our rough patches. We've both said and done things to hurt each other—but we got past it all. Honestly? I think that whatever life throws at us, we can take—because that's how solid we are. That's how much we love each other. We're going to make it, I know it.

"Mike, this is my vow to you: I will always be here to support you, no matter what you're going through. I promise you, I will _always_ be here for you. I will always be honest with you, and I will _always_ be faithful. I will always cherish you, and I promise, I will always love you the way you deserve to be loved. I will spend the rest of our lives being the wife that you deserve," Connie finished, her gaze never straying from directly into his eyes.

"Connie—I was so absorbed in my career that I didn't really notice much else. I got so entrenched in it that I let it define me. The truth is, I never realized how lonely I was until we met. I immediately felt a connection with you, and that had never happened to me before. You reminded me that there's more to me than being a prosecutor. I'd forgotten that. You bring out the best in me, Connie, you really do. I'm still flattered that you were willing to be friends with me, but…I'm _so_ moved that you let me be the man who loves you—that you're letting me be your husband. I'll always feel that way. And you're right—we _have_ been through some rough patches—most of which were caused by me. But we always got past them. I agree with you—it's because we share such a strong bond. And I also believe that we can take whatever life throws at us because we love each other so much. I believe we're going to make it, too. It won't always be easy, but I know we'll get through it. I know that. To be honest, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to truly find love with someone—let alone someone as wonderful as you. I love you _so_ much.

"Connie, my vow to you is that I will _never_ be unfaithful to you—_ever_. I will always be here for you to turn to and rely on whenever things get rough for you. No matter what it is you're going through, you will _always_ be able to rely on me. I will always be straightforward and honest with you. Connie, for the rest of our lives, I promise that I will love and cherish _you_. I will _never_ take you for granted, and I will spend every moment with you being the husband that you deserve," Mike said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Connie returned his gaze, deeply moved.

"Do you have the rings, Jack?" Judge Caldara asked, smiling warmly.

Jack, with a warm smile of his own, handed Connie's ring to Mike and Mike's ring to Connie.

Both of the rings had that day's date engraved in them.

Connie placed Mike's ring on him.

Mike removed Connie's engagement ring first, put her wedding ring back on her, and then put her engagement ring back on her.

They held hands again, looking at each other with a mixture of elation, disbelief, and wonder.

"Well," Judge Caldara said kindly, "it gives me great pleasure to say that by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife—"

Mike didn't wait for her to say 'You may kiss the bride'. He didn't want to. He didn't even think he could've even if he _had_ wanted to. Connie was glad he didn't.

Immediately, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply and lovingly.

They finally broke apart when the applause from their family and friends died down. Mike then briefly rested his forehead against hers and touched her face.

The two of them were applauded again when they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

###


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Connie's sister-in-law had managed to convince her and Mike to rent a hotel ballroom for the reception, so as the guests all headed over to the Manhattan Ballroom of the Grand Hyatt Hotel on 42nd and Lexington, the wedding party stayed so the photographer could take pictures.

"Okay, could I please get the whole wedding party first?" she said.

As she was placing everyone where she wanted them—

Mike, who of course stood next to Connie, leaned in towards her, a smirk on his handsome face, and said, "How's my hair look?"

Connie snorted, a grin immediately spreading across her beautiful face. However, part of her wanted to speak the truth—that his sandy hair was currently looking endearingly boyish.

Mike smiled, happy that he'd succeeded in amusing her.

Connie smiled back at him.

Just then, the photographer got everyone's attention as she was ready to take the first picture.

After getting a few good shots of the whole wedding party, the photographer then took a couple pictures of Connie and her half of the wedding party by themselves, followed by Mike and his half of the wedding party by themselves, and, finally, a few very good pictures of just Mike and Connie.

When the wedding party arrived at the reception, Mike and Connie got applauded again.

"So how do you want to do this, Connie?" her sister Carina asked her. "Do you want to have lunch first or throw your bouquet first, what?"

"You know what? Let's eat first," Connie said, exchanging glances and tender smiles with her husband.

She had her arm around Mike's waist, while Mike had his arm around her shoulders.

"Cool—it's a plan, then," Carina said warmly.

She exchanged smiles with Connie and gave Connie's free hand an affectionate squeeze.

The DJ handed her a mic, which she used to announce that it was time to eat.

Mike and Connie, who got to get their food first, had stuck with the taco bar idea.

Once everyone had served themselves and was seated, it was time for Jack to make his toast. Carina had given him the mic. He stood up, holding it in his left hand and his glass of champagne in his right hand.

To his right, Mike and Connie sat, holding hands.

"Wow," Jack began, "that was one moving wedding, wasn't it? But there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that that was how it would be. As I'm sure most of you know, before Mike transferred to Queens to work for D.A. Cameron, he worked for me as _my_ EADA. I hired him after I was appointed to finish up Arthur Branch's term. Connie was my partner when I was EADA before Arthur left. So for three years, there I was, interim D.A., Mike was my EADA, and Connie was his partner.

"Because I see Connie as a second daughter, I knew that my replacement had to be someone who would work well with her—someone who would respect her, someone whose skills and talent would compliment hers. That someone happened to be Mike.

"As we all got to know each other, it didn't take very much observation at all for me to see that there was clearly something special between them. All I had to do was watch them interact with one another for just a short while. You two were far more obvious than you thought," he said, glancing at Mike and Connie, a small smile on his face, "especially you, Mike."

Some people chuckled.

Mike gave a bashful smile, his gaze focused down at the table.

Connie smiled.

"Just seeing them interact over time, it became more and more apparent to me that the feeling between them is very deep—and I realized: these two are in love. There was one case in particular that highlighted that. They know which one I'm talking about. I'd been hoping for a while that they would be honest with each other, especially after that case. You see, I understood their situation perfectly because it once applied to me. My partner Claire Kincaid was the love of my life—and I lost her. But I had no right to interfere, so all I could do was hope that Mike and Connie would seize the moment and not let each other get away.

"I'd been starting to think the two of them were never going to say anything—that they were just going to keep suffering in silence—until one morning, when Mike came to me with a major announcement: he was being offered the EADA position in Queens, and he was going to take it. When he started to say why, I told him there was no need to explain—I already knew. There was an unspoken, mutual understanding between us: he was leaving because he could no longer ignore the fact that he was in love. I could only hope that he would tell Connie.

"The Monday after one of my ADAs got married, Connie came into my office to say 'good morning'. Now Connie's always pleasant, but there was just something about her demeanor. So I asked her how she was, and she said, 'Mike and I said we love each other. We're together now'. I told them both that I couldn't be happier for them, which is completely true.

"And that's exactly how I feel right now. Mike, Connie—I'm so very glad you didn't choose to remain silent—that you didn't let each other slip away. Believe me—you would have regretted it for the rest of your lives.

"I'm overjoyed that the two of you are married, and I wish you every happiness.

"To Mike and Connie," Jack said.

With that, everyone raised a toast to them.

###


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

As everyone ate—

"So," Jack said to Connie and Mike, a good-natured smile on his face, "how'd I do?"

"Jack, I want to buy you a scotch for every day of the week," Mike said.

Connie smiled. His gratitude was endearing to her.

"I agree with my husband," Connie said. "Jack, that was a wonderful toast. Thank you so much!"

Out of sheer happiness, Mike leaned in and kissed her. Feeling just as happy, Connie kissed him back.

After they broke apart—

"You two are very welcome," Jack said warmly. "I was just speaking the truth. And I want to thank you both again for letting me be a part of your wedding. It means a lot to me. It truly was an honor."

"You've been so good to both of us, Jack," Mike said sincerely. "You were the perfect guy to ask."

"We truly are glad to have you," Connie agreed kindly.

"We are," Mike agreed.

"I know you two will do what I couldn't do—what I didn't care enough to do: build a marriage that will last," Jack told them.

Mike and Connie exchanged glances, silently letting each other know that they were completely willing to build a lasting marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

After lunch came dessert. Mike and Connie had stuck with the sundae bar idea. As it wasn't traditional by any means, they weren't at all sure how their guests would react to it, but, to their pleasant surprise, it was a hit. Some people even went back for seconds.

###

After everyone had had his or her fill of the sundae bar, Connie decided to toss her bouquet.

Once all the unmarried women had congregated in the middle of the room, Connie looked over her shoulder at them.

"Is everybody ready?" she asked them. "Okay," she then said after she received various affirmative answers. "On the count of three, then!" She turned back around. "All right: one—two—three!"

With that, she tossed her bouquet over her shoulder.

The unmarried women scrambled for a moment, before the bouquet finally fell into the possession of Holly Maxwell, one of Jack's interns in the Homicide Bureau.

Holly held it up for a moment, a bashful smile on her face, and people congratulated her.

"Congrats, Holly!" Connie called to her warmly with a smile.

Holly smiled back and thanked her.

Connie then walked over to where some of her family members, her mother-in-law, and Mike stood.

The two of them exchanged smiles and held hands again.

"Well," she said good-naturedly, "there you have it."

###

After that event, everyone cleared the center of the room, so Connie could share a dance with her father. When their dance ended, they hugged, and Dr. Rubirosa gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Their dance was followed by Mike sharing a dance with his mother. When their dance was over, they also shared a hug. Mike's mother kissed him on the cheek, and then Mike kissed _her_ on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Next, it was time for Mike and Connie's dance.

The song they'd decided on was "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones.

As they slow danced, it was difficult for them to keep from smiling as they focused on each other.

"Are we allowed to talk?" Mike muttered, smiling in amusement at himself for not knowing.

"I don't know!" Connie replied with a smile, amused at herself for not knowing either.

"Well, I'm gonna talk anyway," Mike said. "It's not_ too_ serious if I violate wedding protocol, is it?" he joked.

"I think it's a class A misdemeanor—nothing _too_ egregious," Connie replied warmly, keeping up the banter.

She winked at him.

"Okay, good," Mike returned. "That doesn't worry me too much!"

"So—" Connie then said, bantering tenderly, "instead of 'I would if I could, Your Honor', what is it now?' 'I did, Your Honor'?"

Mike gave a shy, endearing smile.

"Yeah—I'd say so," he answered.

For a moment, the two of them fell silent, enjoying each other's company.

Then—

"I honestly don't think I've ever smiled this much," Mike said. "Actually—I can truthfully say I've never been this _happy._"

"Me, too, Mike," Connie said truthfully.

"You know—I meant every word I said," Mike said, referring to his vows to her.

"I know you did," Connie said, moved. "I meant what I said, too."

"I know," Mike said, just as moved as she was.

After that, they made eye contact for a bit, just savoring the moment without words.

Then Connie spoke up.

"You know what?"

"What?" Mike asked, intrigued.

"When we were first getting to know each other, I had no idea you were single," Connie replied. "As in—I would not have _guessed_ you were single."

"Really?" Mike asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes," Connie answered. "I was positive you had a gorgeous wife with whom you were deeply in love and that the two of you were extremely happy."

"Well actually, I _do_ have a gorgeous wife with whom I'm deeply in love, and the two of us _are_ extremely happy," Mike said with a sweet smile.

Connie smiled at him and gently touched his face.

"But yeah, I know what you meant," Mike said warmly. "You really thought that?"

"Yeah, I really did," Connie replied good-naturedly.

"Even though I wasn't wearing a ring?" Mike asked.

"Hey, not everyone who's married wears their ring," Connie pointed out.

"That's true," Mike agreed.

"I didn't know right away that you're the type of guy who would definitely wear his ring all the time if he was married," Connie explained with a smile.

Mike smiled in response to that.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "I was secretly happy that you weren't married or engaged. But then I also secretly wondered if you had a serious relationship that would result in you getting engaged and then married…"

"Really?" Connie asked, flattered.

"Yeah," Mike replied.

Connie smiled.

"I was super flattered at the way you reacted when it came up in conversation that I was single," she said. "You just stared at me for a moment and blinked and then said, 'You're joking, right'. That was really sweet, honey."

"It's true, though—I thought you were joking with me. I mean look at you: you're wonderful _and_ beautiful!" said Mike.

Connie smiled warmly.

"Well—who wouldn't want an incredible, handsome man like you?" she said.

Mike gave a tender smile, her words deeply moving him.

"And you know—I know now why I was single for so long," Connie added. "I was waiting for _you_."

Her words moved Mike so much that all he could do was look at her for a moment.

In response to that, Connie smiled tenderly at him.

"Connie—like I said: I never realized how lonely I was until we met. I realized that _you_ are what was missing…I know that I fuck up a lot. But I must've done _something_ right to end up married to such a wonderful woman," Mike then said.

It was Connie's turn to be speechless.

A few moments later, the song ended.

"Well," she then said, gently touching his face, "I'm blessed to have such an amazing man as my husband."

Mike was so humbled by those words that he could only look at her for a moment. He then did the only thing that made sense: he took her face in his hands and kissed her, just as he had after Judge Caldara pronounced them husband and wife. Connie kissed him back the same way. A few of their guests cheered them on—but they took no notice.

After they broke apart—

"Now you've got me all weak again," Connie said with a small smile.

"Likewise," said Mike. "Hey—may I have this dance, too?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course," Connie said warmly, smiling. "Mike—honey, today is all about us. You have first dibs on my attention."

Mike smiled back, flattered.

"It goes both ways," he said.

Just then, "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee came on, and soon, Mike and Connie were joined by several of their guests on the dance floor, including Connie's brother Umberto and his wife; Mike's cousin Dan and his wife; Mike and Connie's mutual friend Lacey Bardwell and her fiancé Charlie Simmons; Connie's brother Hernàn and his wife; Mike's best friend Steve and his girlfriend; Abbie Carmichael and Jack, who'd brought her as his plus one; Lupo and Allison; and Bernard and a pretty detective from Computer Crimes he'd been eyeing for a while.

Connie rested her head on Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes. Mike still had his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

After the song ended, they kissed briefly.

"Shall we socialize?" Connie suggested to him, her tone of voice playful and good-natured.

"Yeah, definitely!" Mike agreed.

He then placed his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

They were first approached by Connie's brothers and sisters-in-law. Connie's eldest brother Umberto told Mike he knew Mike would be good to his sister. Humbled, Mike thanked him. Connie hugged her brothers and sisters-in-law, and her brothers shook hands with Mike. Umberto then clapped him on the shoulder.

"They're good guys," Mike said. "I was really afraid they wouldn't like me or think I'm good enough for you."

"Aw, Mike, of course they like you. They see what a good man you are because you've shown them," Connie said warmly. "They know I picked a winner," she added with a smile.

Again feeling humbled, Mike smiled.

They were next visited by Connie's sisters, both of whom were younger than her and their brothers.

"Connie, that was perfect," said Carina. "That was absolutely perfect."

"It was," said Alejandra.

"I couldn't agree more," Mike said with a smile.

Connie smiled.

"Yeah, it _was_ perfect," she said. "I'm so glad you two are here," she added, hugging her sisters. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Connie," said Alejandra. "Again, that was perfect. Thanks for letting us be a part of it."

"You two are my sisters. Of course I wanted you involved!"

She hugged the two of them again.

Then—

"Come here, Mike," Carina said.

Mike shared a hug with each of his new sisters-in-law, feeling humbled again.

"You're a really sweet man, Mike—and you make Connie so happy," said Alejandra. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Mike said, very moved.

"Hey, it's true," said Carina.

Connie smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders.

"Hey, when are you flying back to San Francisco?" Connie asked Carina. "Alejandra and I want to have a family dinner before everyone goes back to Cali."

"Aw, that sounds great! I know it's some time Tuesday morning. But yeah, we've got to have a family dinner. That would be wonderful," said Carina. "We'll rally the troops at some point and figure it out, all right?"

"Sounds great," said Connie.

"Your siblings are great," Mike said after Carina and Alejandra left.

"They are," Connie agreed. "I honestly don't know what I would do without them."

"I know the feeling," Mike said, looking at her.

Connie melted, knowing exactly what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Mike's cousin Dan and his wife came up to them next. They congratulated Mike and Connie and said they thought the wedding was great.

"We're really glad we came, Mike," Dan told him. "And look, we don't just have to see each other for special occasions. It was really good to see you. And the Yankees game for your bachelor party was a great idea. We should hang out more. We could go out for a beer or catch another Yankees game, or the four of us could double date, whatever you want. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," Mike said sincerely. "I'm happy you guys made it here, too. Connie's basically cured me of my tendency to isolate myself. So I'll definitely be giving you a call. All of that sounds great. It really does."

Then, both he and Connie shared hugs with Dan and his wife.

Next came Mike's other cousin Tracey, who was Dan's sister.

"Thank you so much for letting me be one of your bridesmaids, Connie. That was so sweet of you," she said.

"You're welcome, Tracey," Connie said warmly.

"I'm so glad Mike has you. You're such a sweetheart, and he's been alone for far too long," said Tracey, briefly resting her hand on Mike's arm.

Mike smiled.

"Like I said, I never realized how lonely I was until Connie and I met," he said.

Connie gave Tracey a hug.

"You're so sweet," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Connie," said Tracey.

"Thanks for everything, Tracey," Mike said as they hugged.

"Of course, Mike," said Tracey. "I'm with Dan—don't be a stranger."

"I won't," Mike said sincerely. "I promise."

They were next approached by Bernard and his date.

"Hey!" Connie greeted Bernard.

"Hey, Connie," Bernard returned kindly.

He and Connie and shared a friendly hug.

"Hey, man," he then greeted Mike.

"Hey," Mike returned, as the two of them shook hands. "So—did you have to drive a hundred and ten miles an hour on the thru way to get here on time?" he then joked, a smirk on his face.

Bernard chuckled.

"All right, now normally, I'd hit you with a comeback, but since you just got married, I'm giving you a free pass," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You're a stand-up guy," Mike joked again, still smirking.

Bernard chuckled again.

"I do what I can," he bantered back. "Listen, thanks for having us," he added seriously.

"Absolutely," said Mike.

Connie smiled. She loved that Mike, Bernard, and Lupo had become friends.

"How could we not?" she added. "So who's your plus one here?"

"This is Shelly Masters. She works in Computer Crimes," Bernard introduced.

Mike and Connie shook hands with Shelly.

"It's nice to meet you guys," said Shelly. "Your wedding was absolutely gorgeous. You two make such a cute couple."

"Thank you!" Mike and Connie said at the same time.

Shelly turned to Bernard.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some more of that punch, it's awesome. You want any?"

"Sure! Thanks," said Bernard.

"Be right back," said Shelly.

After she left, Connie raised an inquiring eyebrow at Bernard.

"Yeah," Bernard responded. "It just…kind of happened. I've seen her around the precinct for a while, and we got to making light conversation, and then I asked her out for coffee a few months ago, and we talked a lot then…Next thing I know, I'm receiving your wedding invitation in the mail, and now here we are."

"That's great," said Connie. "Are you guys calling this a date? Are you gonna ask her out again? She seems really nice."

"She is. She's really smart, too. And nice-looking. Plus, she obviously understands what it's like to be a cop…I don't really know if this is a date for the two of us or not. I'd like it to be, myself. I'd love to ask her out again." He then chuckled. "Guess she and I still got some talking to do, huh?"

"Go talk to her," Connie encouraged him warmly.

Bernard smiled.

"I will," he said. "Again, thanks for having us, and congratulations. It really was a great wedding."

Mike and Connie thanked him again, and he clapped Mike on the upper arm before leaving to go talk to Shelly.

Mike and Connie then talked to Anita and Frank; Connie's two best friends since grade school, April and Kelly and their dates (April and Kelly both admitted the ceremony got them choked up); Mike's best friend Steve and his girlfriend; Mike's boss Monica Cameron and her husband, and Connie's friend and co-worker Emma Blair and her date.

###


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Their mutual friend Lacey Bardwell came up to them next, in the company of her fiancé Charlie.

"Hey," Connie greeted them warmly.

"Hi!" Lacey returned as she and Connie hugged tightly. "You made me cry, you jerks!" she kidded them. "But seriously, the wedding was absolutely beautiful. It was perfect, and I'm elated for you guys. And I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Connie asked curiously.

"I have been rooting for the two of you since day one—as in, since the first time I ever saw you two interact," said Lacey.

"When was that?" Connie asked.

"One morning in the break room," Lacey answered. "I was making tea or something, and I saw you guys by the coffee maker. Just watching the two of you interact, I could tell there was already something going on between you. I just thought, 'Holy instantaneous chemistry, Batman'!"

Connie gave a bright smile.

Mike, meanwhile, was looking down at the floor, smiling bashfully.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really!" Lacey said kindly, now smiling herself. "Jack's right—all you had to do was watch you guys."

Mike and Connie looked at each other, exchanging tender smiles. Connie gently touched his face.

"Like right now," Lacey said, melting.

"Thank you so much for coming," Mike said gratefully to Lacey and Charlie.

"We wouldn't miss it," Lacey said truthfully.

She shared another hug each with Mike and Connie, Connie and Charlie shared a hug, and then Mike and Charlie shook hands.

When it was just the two of them again—

"Yay, we're popular," Mike joked.

Connie chuckled.

"Go us," she bantered.

Mike snickered.

Then—

"So, I kind of want to dance with you again," he added sweetly.

"Deal," Connie said warmly.

The next people to approach them were Jack and Abbie.

Connie and Jack shared a father/daughter-like hug and then Jack shared a father/son-like hug with Mike.

"Again, thank you for everything, Jack," Mike said sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks so much," Connie said in the same tone.

"Absolutely my pleasure," Jack said kindly. "Oh, and I thought I'd better introduce you two to my plus one. This is Abbie Carmichael. She works in the U.S. Attorney's Office. She and I used to work together."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Connie said amiably, shaking hands with Abbie.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too," Abbie said good-naturedly. "And I remember you, Mike," she added, as she and Mike shook hands.

"Yeah, I remember you, too," said Mike.

"Do you two know each other from the Narcotics Bureau?" asked Connie.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "How long were we in the same division? It was a few years, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it was like four," said Abbie. "One thing I remember about you is that you were a real maverick—and very driven. You and Jack definitely have that in common. He admitted to me that he sees a bit of himself in you," she added amicably.

Mike was humbled.

"Really?" he asked Jack.

Jack gave a kind smile.

"Really," he answered.

Connie gave Mike a tender smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Mike kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That means a lot to me," he told Jack. "You know, you were quite the shark, too," he then said to Abbie.

Abbie shrugged.

"Hey—it was just important to me," she said. "Drug lords pissed me off," she added with a small smile.

"What made you want to move to Homicide? Just felt ready for the next challenge?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Abbie replied. "Jack said you worked with him and then Mike."

"Yeah," Connie answered good-naturedly.

"What bureau were you in before Homicide?" Abbie asked her.

"White Collar," Connie replied.

"Nice!" said Abbie.

"She had the highest conviction rate," Mike told Abbie. "But that's not the only reason Arthur Branch chose her to move to Homicide. Did you ever read about the Kenmore ponzi scheme?"

"Yeah, it was in the _Wall Street Journal_ and the business section of the _New York Times_, wasn't it?" asked Abbie.

"Yeah, it was—it was a high-profile case," Mike said. "Well, Connie prosecuted it, and she won. It was a tough case, too. That got Branch's attention—and it should've. And I didn't even learn all this from her."

"You know, you never told me who you talked to about all that," said Connie.

"Jack told me."

"When?"

"After the Dresner case and the Legal Aid strike," Mike replied. "That's when I learned just how talented you really are. Jack and I talked after you'd already left the office. He said, 'She really whooped you', and I said, 'She handed me my _ass_', and Jack said, 'Pretty much'."

Jack chuckled.

"I remember that," he said.

"And then he said, 'Like I told you before—Connie was trained by the best. She's extremely intelligent and capable. Now you know precisely why she's your partner. I don't pair people up in this office unless they're perfect equals'. And that's when I said that my respect for you had definitely increased and that I was a total idiot for underestimating you—and I'd never underestimate you again. You knocked me down several notches, and I needed it…It made me fall for you more, too…"

Connie gave him a tender smile.

"You're so sweet," she said. "And you've been standing here bragging about me," she added bashfully, flattered.

"Yeah, I_ am_ bragging," Mike said, with a sweet smile, clearly unabashed. "It's _you_, what's not to brag about?"

Connie rewarded him with another smile and a kiss.

"Well I learned that at the time of your promotion, you had the highest conviction rate and the best law school transcript in the Narcotics Bureau," she then said, smiling.

"Learned how?" Mike asked shyly.

"From Jack," Connie replied.

"Wow—Jack McCoy, secret liaison," Abbie bantered.

Jack chuckled.

"Apparently," he said.

"So what's it like to work in the U.S. Attorney's Office? I bet it's exciting!" said Connie.

"It's a lot of work, but yeah, it _is_ exciting. I really enjoy my job," Abbie replied good-naturedly. "How's being an executive ADA?"

"It's a lot of work, but it's rewarding work. I enjoy it a lot," said Connie, smiling. "And my partner Allison Barclay is just great. She's around here somewhere."

"That's fantastic," said Abbie.

"Thank you!"

"Of course! Now I know we don't know each other that well, but that really was a lovely wedding."

"Thank you so much, Abbie," Connie said.

"Yeah, thank you," said Mike.

"You're very welcome, guys," said Abbie.

"So Mike, I see that you haven't taken off your jacket, rolled up your sleeves, or undone your bowtie," Jack said.

"Oh, yeah," Mike replied. "There's a reason for that. Connie and I have an agreement. Since she's not allowed to be comfortable because of her dress, I'm not allowed to be comfortable, either."

"Aw, that's very thoughtful of you," said Abbie.

"It is, isn't it?" said Connie.

Mike shrugged.

"Just trying to be fair," he said with a smile. "This is actually only the third time I've ever worn a tux. The first time was my prom, and the second time was Dan's wedding."

"It never gets more comfortable, ladies," said Jack.

"Just like half the stuff we women wear," said Abbie.

"I don't doubt it," said Jack.

"Smart guy," Abbie bantered. "Well, you two probably have a ton of other guests that want to talk to you," she told Mike and Connie.

"Yeah," said Jack. "We just wanted to congratulate you two again," he added with a smile. "It was a great wedding."

"Thank you," Connie said warmly.

"Yeah—thank you so much, again," Mike said sincerely.

"We're so happy you're here and that you were able to bring Abbie," said Connie.

"Again, it was an honor," said Jack.

He gave Mike and Connie each another paternal hug before he and Abbie walked away, starting another conversation with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Lupo and Allison approached them next.

"Hey, man," Lupo greeted Mike.

"Hey," Mike said.

They shook hands.

"Hey, Connie!" said Lupo.

"Hey!" said Connie.

They shared a friendly hug.

"Hey!" Allison greeted Mike and Connie brightly.

"Hi!" Connie returned.

The two of them hugged.

"Hi, Allison," Mike said amiably.

He and Allison shook hands.

"Thank you so much for coming!" said Connie.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" said Allison. "I won't lie, I got choked up. The ceremony was just wonderful—_so_ sweet."

"Thank you," Mike and Connie said at the same time.

"Definitely—no problem at all, it's true," Allison said kindly. "So when are you guys leaving on your honeymoon, and where are you going?"

"We are leaving Thursday morning, and we are going on a two-week cruise in the Caribbean," Connie replied, exchanging glances and smiles with Mike.

"Should be a lot of fun," said Mike. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," said Connie.

"Aw, that is _so_ romantic. You'll have a blast," said Allison. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you!" Mike and Connie said, again at the same time.

"And please don't worry about the office while you're gone, Connie. Don't worry at all. Jack and I have everything all worked out. Don't even give it a thought. You and Mike just enjoy your honeymoon—but as if I even have to tell you that," Allison said warmly.

Connie smiled.

"Thanks, Allison," she said.

She turned to Mike.

"I feel like having some of that punch. I haven't had any. Do you want some, honey?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mike said.

"Now that you say that, I think I'd like another glass," said Allison.

"Let's go get some," said Connie.

After the two of them were out of earshot—

"How're things between you and Allison?" asked Mike.

"Really good, really good," said Lupo. "It's nice to be dating someone again, you know? There was no time in college or at the police academy—definitely none while working intel overseas."

"Well not having enough time is a valid excuse—blind ambition isn't," said Mike. "You're a good guy. I'm glad you have Allison," he added.

"Thanks, man," said Lupo. "I'm glad you and Connie are married. It's obvious how happy you make each other."

"Thank you," Mike said sincerely. "I love her _so_ much. I really would do anything for her."

"I know you would," Lupo said, also with sincerity. "You know, I misjudged you at first."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I just wrote you off as a self-important, sanctimonious bastard when I didn't even know you that well," Lupo explained.

"That's…not without merit," Mike said self-deprecatingly.

"Hey, man, we all have our moments," said Lupo.

"True, but still…You know, I have a confession to make," said Mike.

"What's that?"

"One of the reasons I was such a condescending prick to you at first was that at some point, I'd gotten it in my head that lawyers are above cops—but Jack and Connie showed me that that's not true at all. The second reason is that…"

Here, Mike hesitated for a moment.

Then—

"I thought you might be competition. You know what I mean," he said.

Lupo followed Mike's gaze over to where Connie stood with Allison by the punch bowl. Connie was holding two cups of punch, while Allison held one. The two of them were talking and laughing with Lacey and Charlie.

"I felt inferior to you," Mike admitted. "You got along with everyone right away, I was awkward…You were outgoing, I wasn't…You were friendly and easy to get along with, I wasn't…You never threw Connie under the bus, either—I did…You didn't get so carried away that you said and did things to hurt people—I did…I just thought you were a better person than me. I thought, 'why would she ever want me when she could have you?'"

Lupo stared at Mike for a moment and then blinked.

"You really thought that?" he then asked after a pause.

"Yeah, I did," said Mike. "I'd like to think I've gotten over myself at least a little bit. If I have, I owe it to her…I'm just grateful you were all able to forgive me—especially her."

"Sure she was—she loves you," said Lupo. "And you and B and I? We're friends. Like I said, everyone has their moments. Ed Green and I argued—B and I have argued. I've done things to piss off the Lieu before…But you know? Water under the bridge, man."

"Thank you," Mike said, humbled.

"No problem, seriously," said Lupo. "In our line of work, we deal with death all the time, so I say forgive, and life's too short to be pissed off and holding grudges."

"I think you make an excellent point," Mike agreed.

"Thanks," said Lupo. "You know—I've got a confession to make, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lupo said.

Both he and Mike had gone back to watching Connie and Allison, who were still conversing with Lacey and Charlie.

"I thought about it at first—way early on in the game, so to speak," he added.

He knew he needn't explain—Mike would know exactly what he was talking about.

And Mike did.

"But I never said a word: one, because I was _way_ out of my league—which I still feel about Allison—and two, I've seen the way you and Connie look at each other. The very first time I saw it, I just thought, 'I've got no right to mess with that—no right at all'," Lupo said. "So I didn't. I wanted Connie to be happy, so I stood back and just let the pieces fall where they would."

"I—I don't know what to say…" Mike said quietly, completely moved.

"Hey, man, it's cool. I didn't really even do anything. I mean, everything turned out the way it was supposed to, right? You and Connie are married, and I have Allison," Lupo said.

"Yeah," Mike said, still feeling quite moved. "Allison's a lucky woman," he added.

"So is Connie," said Lupo.

He and Mike shook hands just as Connie and Allison came back to them.

"Well apparently some male bonding just happened," Connie said warmly, handing Mike his glass of punch.

"Thanks, honey," Mike said sweetly, taking the glass. "And you're right about the male bonding," he added.

"That's great," Connie said with a smile.

"Has Lacey always been that much of a riot?" asked Allison.

"She has since I've known her," Connie replied good-naturedly. "She brightened up law school for me and our mutual friends! Her comedic timing was perfect—it still is. I remember when we were all studying for the Bar exam. She would crack jokes at exactly the right times, especially where I was concerned…I remember when we got hired for the D.A.'s office. We went out to a bar, and she got so drunk. At one point, she turns to me, and by then she was slurring her speech, and she says, 'Is this prosecutorial misconduct?'"

Allison laughed.

Connie chuckled.

"Did you laugh?" Allison asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Did she mean it as a joke, or was she serious?"

"I don't know, but it was hilarious. I about died!" said Connie.

"I wonder if she remembers that?" asked Allison.

"Probably not," Connie said, chuckling. "You know," she went on seriously, "somewhere along the line, I just…lost my sense of humor. It was like rearranging items on a shelf and pushing something all the way to the back so you can't see it, and then you forget it's even there…I think the heaviness of what I dealt with on the job got to me. Murder, grieving families…greed and dishonesty—_so_ much greed and dishonesty…deception, selfishness, arrogance, betrayal, narcissism…The more I dealt with people like that, the more disgusted I became with them, so the more determined I became to convict them. It all took its toll on me. I became this way-too-serious, cynical hard-ass. Aside from that, I had no personality…"

Her sad excuse of a relationship with Marcus Woll and how it made her put up walls and not trust when it came to men also crossed her mind, but she didn't bring it up. She did _not_ want to mention that pathetic son-of-a-bitch—not that day. Not to her family, not to her friends, and not to her husband. _Not_ on the day of her wedding.

Connie then smiled and took hold of Mike's hand. He held her hand in return.

"But Mike changed that," she said warmly. "He brought the real me back out, especially my sense of humor."

Mike was looking at her with pleasant surprise.

"I did?" he asked her.

Connie nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, you did," she said. "I remember the first time we ever joked and laughed together. It felt so organic—like we'd been interacting with each other that way for a long time."

"It felt that way to me, too," Mike said warmly. "And I really did all that for you?"

"Yes, you did," Connie said tenderly.

"I'm glad, then," Mike said, kissing her hand before releasing it and placing his arm around her shoulders again.

Connie wrapped her arm around his waist again.

"You guys are so sweet," Allison said to them. "This is what love looks like, people."

Mike and Connie exchanged glances and smiles.

"So after you finish your punch, do you want to have another dance?" Lupo asked Allison, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Allison said brightly.

Once she finished her punch—

"Again, guys, thank you _so_ much for inviting us!" she said to Mike and Connie.

"Of course!" said Connie.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "You two aren't just colleagues—you're friends, too."

"Thanks, man," said Lupo, shaking hands with Mike again. "It was our pleasure."

"Exactly," said Allison. "Again, congratulations, you guys. You two are a gorgeous couple, and it truly shows how much you love each other."

"Thank you," Mike said, moved.

"Thank you, Allison," Connie said with a warm smile. "Thank you both so much for coming."

"You're welcome," Lupo and Allison said together.

The two of them then walked off, hand-in-hand.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Just then, "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys came on.

"So—may I have another dance?" Mike asked Connie.

"Absolutely," Connie replied.

The two of them were just about to begin another romantic slow dance when they were approached by Mike's mother.

"Hi, Mom," Mike said with a smile.

"Hi, Michael," his mother responded warmly. "It looks like you two are about to just enjoy each other's company so I can come back later."

"No, it's all right, Mom. What is it?" asked Mike.

"I just wanted to talk to my wonderful daughter-in-law," his mother replied kindly.

"Oh of course!" Connie said, smiling. "Hi!" she added, reaching out and hugging her mother-in-law.

Mike's mother hugged her back.

"Hello, sweetheart, welcome to the family," she said tenderly.

"Thank you, Maddilyn, you're so sweet," Connie said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love, but I mean it," Mike's mother replied.

After they drew apart—

"You make Michael _so_ happy," Maddilyn continued. "I'm so glad he has you—_so_ glad."

Connie smiled and took hold of Mike's hand. Mike grasped her hand in return.

"I'm very glad I have _him_," Connie said. "He makes _me_ so happy."

At that, Mike couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, I just got done telling Allison and Lupo that he brought my sense of humor back out—he brought my personality back out," Connie told Maddilyn.

"You did the same for me, Connie," Mike said tenderly.

Connie smiled at him.

"Well," Maddilyn said sincerely, "I'm just overjoyed that Michael has you—and to have you as my daughter-in-law. I just had to say it."

"Thank you," Connie said, moved.

She shared another hug with her mother-in-law.

"Of course, dear," Maddilyn said generously after they drew apart. "It's one hundred percent true."

Mike then reached out and embraced her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, Mom. I'm so happy you're here," he said.

"Me, too. I love you, too, Michael."

After they drew apart, she kissed Mike on the cheek and then Mike kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll let you two get back to enjoying each other's company," she told them.

"Thanks, Mom," Mike said sincerely.

"Of course, honey," his mother said in the same tone.

She patted his upper arm and gave the two of them a smile before making her way back over to Dr. and Mrs. Rubirosa, with whom she'd been conversing.

Connie's parents both looked over at them and smiled and waved.

Connie and Mike smiled and waved back.

"They'll probably be over here in a bit," Connie said. "They want to give us time to ourselves," she elaborated with a smile.

Mike smiled.

"I'm cool with that," he said. "You know, I still can't believe you _ever_ thought she wouldn't love you," he added, referring, of course, to his mother.

"Oh," Connie said bashfully, looking down at the floor. "Well, you know…"

"Know that that was you being insecure for no reason? Yeah," Mike said sweetly with a smile.

Connie smiled shyly again.

"But let me tell you—I was _terrified_ of meeting your family," Mike went on. "I mean, I'm sure they know about all the shit I caused between us…I hope they believe me when I say how much I love you and how I plan to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"Aw, Mike," Connie said, touching his face tenderly. "Of course they believe you. Trust me, honey—it shows that you're being honest."

"That's a relief," Mike said, gently taking her hand that she'd rested against the side of his face and kissing it. "It really is. It's obvious how much they love you and want you to spend your life with a good man who'll love you the way you deserve."

"Well, it's obvious you're that man," Connie said with a smile.

Mike responded by placing a tender kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering for a moment before he gently withdrew them.

Connie took a moment to catch her breath and then gently touched his face again.

As she did so, Adele's rendition of "Love Song" came on.

"So how about that dance, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"Of course," said Mike.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

As they slow danced—

"God, I still feel like I'm having some amazing dream right now," Mike said. "I've felt like that all day…I still just can't believe I have a wife, let alone that she's _you_. I'm _so_ lucky."

"So am I," said Connie. "I'm so glad I don't have to be lonely anymore."

"_We_ don't have to be lonely anymore," Mike amended gently.

"Right," Connie agreed.

They danced in silence for a moment, making eye contact.

"You know, you had women basically throwing themselves at you," Connie then broke the silence.

"I…I wouldn't say that," Mike said shyly.

"It's true," Connie said. "They were all pretty obnoxious and annoying, but I have to say—that slut journalist and that what's-her-face law clerk, Carrie, Candie, whatever her name was—those two take the cake."

"Part of me was deeply moved and also flattered when I put two and two together and figured out you were jealous," Mike said. "But you had no reason to be—no reason at all. I never wanted them. And the only reason I gave them a single thought is because they were right there, and they were obviously interested, and I thought you could never fall in love with me."

"Obviously not true," Connie said.

"Like I said—I'm _so_ lucky," said Mike. "And the other part of me was sad that you were jealous—that you thought I wanted to be with anyone other than you. I wanted to show you how wrong you were. I really did. When it came to that journalist who liked to prostitute herself for story information and Carmen or whatever her name was—well actually, with all of them—if I could've, I would've kissed you right then and there. But I had to settle for flirting with you instead…I only ever wanted to be with you—not them. That's the truth."

Connie gave a tender smile.

"I'm very lucky, too," she said. "I was lonely for so long, you know. And I realize part of that was self-imposed. Someone would express interest, and I'd just put my guard up and push him away, telling myself that he was probably just another smug, narcissistic prick who was only after a good time…Then I met you—and you know I don't regret trusting you at all. You're _so_ good to me, and we love each other so much."

"You're right, we do," Mike said, looking in her eyes. "And Connie, your lack of faith in men wasn't your fault," he added softly.

"You know, it made me sad, you thinking—and outright saying—you never stood a chance with me," said Connie. "Remember that case we had with that identity-unknown little blonde slut who claimed she was a material witness in a federal terrorism investigation, and we thought she was a paralegal named Claire Tomlin?"

"Yeah," said Mike.

"Well, remember that motion hearing when I showed the judge that picture of me from high school? You took one look at it and said you 'just might've stood a chance with me' back then," Connie said.

"You heard that?" Mike asked.

"Of course, I was right next to you," Connie said with a kind smile. "It just didn't register with me until later because I realized right after you said it that our woman of mystery had been _'consulting' _with her attorney in the comfort of her motel room…But yeah, I did hear you. And after your words sunk in, it saddened me. You believed you stood no chance with me—you really believed that. And you sounded hurt, too. That hurt me…" she elaborated. "I wanted to show you exactly what you mean to me—and that wasn't the only time, either. Another time was the Woll case. That time was the hardest for me not to throw my arms around you and kiss you senseless."

Mike smiled sweetly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Connie said, smiling back. "But like you said—I had to settle for flirting. Not that you aren't fun to flirt with, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Mike said happily.

"Mike—I only ever wanted to be with you, too," Connie said warmly.

"God, today is fucking awesome," Mike said, smiling again and displaying his adorable dimples.

Connie melted as she grinned at him.

"You're right, it is," she said.

Just then, the song ended.

Mike gently took Connie's hands in his. Connie tenderly grasped his hands.

"But really, Connie," he said, "I'm so, _so_ happy. I also want you to know that _no one _will _ever_ take me away from you, I promise. Again, everything I said in my vows I meant."

"I know you did," Connie said, deeply moved. "Mike, I meant everything in my vows, too. And I've just been _elated_ all day. I really have…Mike, you're my husband. No one will ever take _me_ away from _you_—ever."

Mike looked her in the eyes again.

Connie met his gaze.

"I love you," he told her sincerely. "I always will."

"I will always love _you_," Connie returned truthfully.

And with that, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply.

THE END

_**A/N**__**: It took me roughly a year to write this entire series, and I'm really proud of it. This is the last chapter of the last installment. No more posting for this series ever again. This is the end. Talk about bittersweet! I'm sad and proud at the same time. Writing this series is undoubtedly the most fun I've ever had writing fic, seriously. Cutterosa is my OTP, so that's why. :-) Anyway, thank you SO much for reading! I hope it brightened your days! I know my days always get brighter when I check my traffic stats and see that people are indeed reading!**_


End file.
